50 Sentences
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: 50 Sentence challenge for one of the best shows ever made.
A/N: I decided to get into the 50 sentence challenge thingy! Of course, I'm using Emergency! (because I had a marathon of it today and now I'm reliving my love for it. Also, my muse is dead. Deceased. Done in).

Children: A rescue involving children was always difficult for Roy and Johnny.

Guilty: Dr. Brackett would happily shout from the rooftops that he was guilty of breaking the Number One Rule when he took special interest in the Desoto-Gage paramedic team.

Nerve: For Johnny, it always struck a nerve when a child was abused; luckily, Roy was always there to comfort him.

Atonement: Chet felt that being extra nice to Johnny after he'd been injured (and not pranking him!) was a great way to make up for what a jerk he'd been.

Loner: Johnny had been a loner all his life - until his best friend Roy came along.

Diplomat: Sometimes, Roy had to play diplomat between Chet and Johnny and sometimes, it drove him up a wall.

Dolphin: Johnny had been just as awed as Chris and Jenny when the dolphin at the zoo started doing tricks.

Homesick: Sometimes Johnny missed Montana; then he looked around and saw the grinning faces of the Desoto kids, and decided there was no other place he'd rather be than here.

Hoofs: The guys didn't really understand Johnny's love of horses...until they'd ridden them a few times.

Rain: People just plain went crazy when it rained in L.A.

Crossfire: Two paramedics never expected to find themselves in the crossfire of a convenience store robbery.

Soup: Joanne's homemade chicken noodle soup could cure the worst ailments.

Angry: The men of Station 51 may have been made of steel, but one angry look from Charlie had them skittering like schoolchildren.

Factory: Factory fires were the worst - who knew what all was going on in there!

Grasp: Johnny's grasp on Roy's arm was firm as he kept him from falling into the darkness.

Junior: It was more than just a nickname; it was a show of affection between brothers by choice.

Breakable: People were so...fragile...breakable...Johnny and Roy had seen firsthand just how broken a human body could be.

Moon: Everyone at the station and Rampart hated the full moon.

Tank: When Johnny ran out of oxygen in his air tank while waiting to be rescued, he thought he was screwed.

Command: When Cap gave a command, you'd do damn well to heed it.

Painkiller: It was honestly hilarious to see how silly some people got when given morphine - Johnny was especially funny.

Ring: Roy always fiddled with his wedding band when he was nervous.

Combustible: You'd think people would be smart enough to know not to play with aerosol cans.

Fearless: They weren't fearless; they just acted despite fear.

Poetry: Not many people knew John Gage was a fan of Keats.

Disturbance: There was a disturbance in the Force when Johnny and Roy fought.

Apology: However, they'd both apologize and act like nothing happened soon after.

Young: By far, Johnny was the youngest paramedic in the department.

Silence: Silence in the station was not a good sign.

Flag: It was always a sad day when the flag was flown at half-mast for a brother lost in the line of duty.

Healing: The healing process took time, Johnny mused, especially for someone who'd just been hit by a car.

Night: Night calls were almost always serious, and the responding paramedics needed to be on their A-game.

Automatic: "What did Chet do _now_?" Was Cap's automatic response for just about everything.

Complicated: Mike knew he had an important job - watching the meters was complicated, and losing focus for even just a moment could cause hell to break loose.

Baffling: How someone like Marco was friends with someone like Chet was baffling to Johnny (not that he really had any room to talk).

Glory: They didn't do it for the glory.

Annoying: Johnny could be annoying...but if he wasn't annoying, he just wouldn't be Johnny.

Comatose: The fall Johnny had taken saving Roy had left him comatose, but Roy had all the confidence in the world that his friend would make a full recovery.

Grin: Johnny's grin was infectious...most of the time.

Bleeding: It was odd how desensitized they'd grown to blood and guts.

Blindly: Marco reached out blindly, and was rewarded when he found his friend's hand.

Paradise: "This is paradise…" Johnny thought as Chris and Jenny fell asleep cuddled up with their favorite uncle.

Chatter: Roy just loved listening to his kids yammer on about their latest school projects, or sports.

Pulse: Johnny and Roy would always breathe a sigh of relief when they'd find a victim's pulse.

Sleep: Sleep never came easy after a difficult rescue.

Footwork: Being a lineman required fancy footwork sometimes.

Proud: Drs. Brackett and Early were so proud of how the paramedic program had turned out.

Landing: The explosion sent Johnny flying, but it was the landing that really hurt.

Luck: Being a fireman required a lot of skill and a little bit of luck.

Sacrifice: Johnny would make the ultimate sacrifice for Roy, and he knew his Pally would do the same for him.

Thanks for reading lovlies!


End file.
